Halloween
by pikachuLOL1
Summary: Sebastian and Claude are the sons of the Greek god Hades. Every year they haunt the humans. this year Zues is fed up with all of the deaths that happen during this week in hopes to eliminate that he sends them back to the underworld. Ciel and Alois must accompany these to On their trip. (Basically there is a bunch of funny stuff that happens.)
1. Chapter 1

It was around the human holiday Halloween. I find this holiday very interesting because the humans intentionally scare their friends. It helps my father he has learned to live off the fear of them, and as his son I spent all of my years living off of fear. The day went by normal but when my 2 cousins decided to decide to drop by both of my cousins where boys. One looked about 16 he had blue hair and green scales every now and then on his skin, and black eyes, he wore a navy blue shirt and blue jean shorts, he also wore no shoes. The one next to him was a boy who looked about 17 he had white hair, silver eyes, he wore a white T-shirt with white shorts and white flip flops.

"HEY COUSIN WHATS UP!?" The blue one screeches.

"Nothing much just in a contract" I reply

"You do remember what father said about making contracts with his creations." The white one said.

"Yes I remember, Dion."

"We came here with a message….but I can't seem to remember it" Ariston the blue one said while putting his hand near his chin In a thinking way.

"Father has said that you are to go to the underworld for the rest of the week."

"WHAT! WHY!?" I yell enraged.

"Because every year you scare humans to death for the entire week so in order to prevent that he is banishing you to the underworld." Dion said calmly.

"Fine." I said while turning into my true form, I looked about 15, my bangs grew longer, black and white horns grew from my head, my spine elongated and formed a tail that was pointed at the end black feathered wings emerged from my back my clothes changed into I black long sleeved shirt, and black baggy pants with 3 pockets on each side, and to finish it all off I wore a pair of black combat boots.

I went to my room and got my bag it was small because all that was in it was my IPad, and iPhone a few clothes and tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Your brother is already there, Michealis."

"SEBASTIAN! Where the bloody hell are you going."

"I have to go somewhere for the rest of the week. I'll be back in 7 days don't worry."

"He knows what you are?" Ariston asked confused

"If that is true then he needs to come with us. He is in a contract with you so he shall join you." Dion said.

"What. I'll have to include him to!"

"Go get your violin." Dion Growls

I left to go get my violin it was just a regular wooden one. And we were our way. We walked for 4 hours until we got to our destination. Ariston turned to me and handed me a coin. The coin was the currency for the underworld

"Got to pay the ferry."

Suddenly the rock moved showing a dark tunnel, Ciel freaked out saying things like I'm not going down that tunnel.

I had to pull him into the tunnel which took little effort since I was much stronger than him and not to mention a god, I'll explain later.

We continued down the dark hall passing skeletons, bugs and all kinds of unsightly things. I was not affected by it because I was used to it. We walked into a room with a river running through it, the river of Styx. I walked up to the boat that was docked my side and gave the skeleton with a black cloak standing in the front of the boat the money. I helped Ciel get in before I did when I got in the boat I got my violin out ready to play a melody that can only be played by me, it is called the devils trill. It's used to serenade the Cerberus so that the living can pass. I kept a sharp eye out for the 3 headed dog when I saw him I immediately began to play. Within 30 seconds of playing it was asleep. I continued to play until we were well passed it. 10 minutes later we reached a black castle the boat docked and Ciel and I got off.

I walked up door of the castle and banged on the door seconds later a woman in a long black dress with the straps on the shoulder and hair pinned in a messy bun opened the door.

"OH MY BABY BOY! HOW ARE YOU?!" she screamed to the top of her lungs while embracing me in a bone crushing hug and smothering me with kisses

This is going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Brother, Sister!

It was around the human holiday Halloween. I find this holiday very interesting because the humans intentionally scare their friends. It helps my father he has learned to live off the fear of them, and as his son I spent all of my years living off of fear. The day went by normal but when my 2 cousins decided to decide to drop by both of my cousins where boys. One looked about 16 he had blue hair and green scales every now and then on his skin, and black eyes, he wore a navy blue shirt and blue jean shorts, he also wore no shoes. The one next to him was a boy who looked about 17 he had white hair, silver eyes, he wore a white T-shirt with white shorts and white flip flops.

"HEY COUSIN WHATS UP!?" The blue one screeches.

"Nothing much just in a contract" I reply

"You do remember what father said about making contracts with his creations." The white one said.

"Yes I remember, Dion."

"We came here with a message….but I can't seem to remember it" Ariston the blue one said while putting his hand near his chin In a thinking way.

"Father has said that you are to go to the underworld for the rest of the week."

"WHAT! WHY!?" I yell enraged.

"Because every year you scare humans to death for the entire week so in order to prevent that he is banishing you to the underworld." Dion said calmly.

"Fine." I said while turning into my true form, I looked about 15, my bangs grew longer, black and white horns grew from my head, my spine elongated and formed a tail that was pointed at the end black feathered wings emerged from my back my clothes changed into I black long sleeved shirt, and black baggy pants with 3 pockets on each side, and to finish it all off I wore a pair of black combat boots.

I went to my room and got my bag it was small because all that was in it was my IPad, and iPhone a few clothes and tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Your brother is already there, Michealis."

"SEBASTIAN! Where the bloody hell are you going."

"I have to go somewhere for the rest of the week. I'll be back in 7 days don't worry."

"He knows what you are?" Ariston asked confused

"If that is true then he needs to come with us. He is in a contract with you so he shall join you." Dion said.

"What. I'll have to include him to!"

"Go get your violin." Dion Growls

I left to go get my violin it was just a regular wooden one. And we were our way. We walked for 4 hours until we got to our destination. Ariston turned to me and handed me a coin. The coin was the currency for the underworld

"Got to pay the ferry."

Suddenly the rock moved showing a dark tunnel, Ciel freaked out saying things like I'm not going down that tunnel.

I had to pull him into the tunnel which took little effort since I was much stronger than him and not to mention a god, I'll explain later.

We continued down the dark hall passing skeletons, bugs and all kinds of unsightly things. I was not affected by it because I was used to it. We walked into a room with a river running through it, the river of Styx. I walked up to the boat that was docked my side and gave the skeleton with a black cloak standing in the front of the boat the money. I helped Ciel get in before I did when I got in the boat I got my violin out ready to play a melody that can only be played by me, it is called the devils trill. It's used to serenade the Cerberus so that the living can pass. I kept a sharp eye out for the 3 headed dog when I saw him I immediately began to play. Within 30 seconds of playing it was asleep. I continued to play until we were well passed it. 10 minutes later we reached a black castle the boat docked and Ciel and I got off.

I walked up door of the castle and banged on the door seconds later a woman in a long black dress with the straps on the shoulder and hair pinned in a messy bun opened the door.

"OH MY BABY BOY! HOW ARE YOU?!" she screamed to the top of her lungs while embracing me in a bone crushing hug and smothering me with kisses

This is going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
